


Cringy Fanfic

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), like seriously, this is so old, this was made when i was in 2nd grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: So I found one of my old fanfictions that I wrote In 2nd grade, so I typed it up, (edited the misspellings because those hurt way too much).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The Actual Thing

**A/N So back in the good old days, Second grade me would write fanfictions. This meant.... that the cringe was real! I saw these ~~fanfictions~~ , abominations, I thought: "WOW! I should put this on Ao3, and see my little improvement! (im sorry my writing still sucks :p) **

“Stella! Sis! Move out of the way!”, Percy yelled, blocking me from the flaming boulder that was about to hit me. 

That’s right, you heard Percy Jackson call me sis. I was his sister. I, Stella Marie Jackson, was Percy Jacksons sister. And was blessed by Zeus, so I had all the I don’t know why, but... I’m not going to complain! 

Also, we were fighting in the war against Gaea! Me and the rest of the Seven and Nico and Reyna where fighting. When I had arrived, the battle was hopeless, but I was able to turn the tide! 

“Stella! Help me out?”, I heard somebody shout. It was Leo, my best friend! He was soooooooo nice, and ALWAYS tried to help me! He actually built my dagger that I use! 

Speaking of my dagger, it’s name was Nightshade. She was SUPER cool, and could turn into a sword or a Bow And Arrows with a never-empty quiver, or just a ring. 

ANyways, back to the War! So, Leo like, called for me because he was in danger, so I, using my natural powers, flew their on my Pegasus, Star. Who, by the way, was so pretty! She had a chestnut mane, with a single white star on her forehead, and white hoovers. When I got to Leo... I was lucky. This was something I could control. 

A bunch of wind spirits. You see, Thalia was with her campers, on the other side of camp. Jason was with her, which meant that I was the only one with the ability to get the wind spirits to calm down!

It took a while, and alot of her strength, but she was finally able to get the horses to calm down. Of course, Jason came by later, after, to congratulate her on her power growth!


	2. Demigods React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title!

“Stella! Sis! Move out of the way!”, Percy yelled, blocking me from the flaming boulder that was about to hit me. 

**Percy: I ALREADY HAVE A SISTER! Her name is Estelle, not STELLA!**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain, calm down.**

That’s right, you heard Percy Jackson call me sis. I was his sister. I, Stella Marie Jackson, was Percy Jacksons sister. And was blessed by Zeus, so I had all the I don’t know why, but... I’m not going to complain! 

Jason: Zeus would never just bless somebody like that, so out of the blue! There has to be an ulterior motive!

Also, we were fighting in the war against Gaea! Me and the rest of the Seven and Nico and Reyna where fighting. When I had arrived, the battle was hopeless, but I was able to turn the tide! 

“Stella! Help me out?”, I heard somebody shout. It was Leo, my best friend! He was soooooooo nice, and ALWAYS tried to help me! He actually built my dagger that I use! 

**Leo: I know this... demigod? And why would the battle be hopeless?**

**Reyna: The battle wouldn’t be! We are great fighters, and so are the Romans!...And Greeks.**

**Nico: Obviously, this demigod is trying to steal MY scene! I’m the one that showed up with three gods and a battle of Zombies! One person can’t change the course of an war! ...Unless you are Percy or Luke.**

Speaking of my dagger, it’s name was Nightshade. She was SUPER cool, and could turn into a sword or a Bow And Arrows with a never-empty quiver, or just a ring. 

**Leo: HOW?**

**Thalia: HOW? I WANT THAT DAGGER. VALDEZ, YOU BETTER MAKE ME ONE.**

**Leo: Thalia, I can’t! I can’t make one! Like seriously! IT’s F I C T I O N !**

ANyways, back to the War! So, Leo like, called for me because he was in danger, so I, using my natural powers, flew their on my Pegasus, Star. Who, by the way, was so pretty! She had a chestnut mane, with a single white star on her forehead, and white hoovers. When I got to Leo... I was lucky. This was something I could control. 

**Percy: There is no Pegasus like that. Also, why didn’t she describe the wings?**

**Leo: TO spare us, Bro.**

A bunch of wind spirits. You see, Thalia was with her campers, on the other side of camp. Jason was with her, which meant that I was the only one with the ability to get the wind spirits to calm down!

**Jason: EXCUSE ME, I COULD OF HANDLED IT PERFECTLY!**

**Thalia: ARE YOU DOUBTING MY POWER, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-**

**Hazel: Little demigod, right?**

It took a while, and alot of her strength, but she was finally able to get the horses to calm down. Of course, Jason came by later, after, to congratulate her on her power growth! 


	3. A/N

Hello to all! I am pretty happy with how this turned out, and I have gotten lots of positive feedback! (yes two comments is a lot for me Ik it is pathetic but still) So... I have come across M O R E cringy fanfic that I have written. If anyone would be interested in reading that and laughing at me... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA GUESS WHO FOUND ANOTHER OLD FANFIC :P

"Chloe Smith." 

A gasp rang out. 

"... are you sure?", Chiron said.

"YES. I would think I would know my own name." 

"She even has the sass.", Nico muttered from where he was at the side.

Chloe Smith had just arrived at camp, or more exactly, flew to camp after realizing that the mortal world was not safe for her.

"The sass is abundant-", Leo said, but was cut off with Chloe saying, "Look, Im right here and I can hear you, so I would love it if you could acknowledge my existence." 

"Ah, yes Ms. Smith. If you could tell me your parents name?", Chiron said, still staring at Chloe in wonder. 

"Andromeda Smith. I don't know my father.", Chloe said, going quiet at the end. "Ah. So, you will be staying at the Hermes cabin for now.", Chiron said, but was cut off by aLl oF tHe gOdS sIgN aT tHe tOp oF cHloEs HEAD!

**(no i didn't wRitE tHe sCenTenCe lIkE tHiS bUt i cOuLdn'T rEsiSt)**

A gasp rang out. 

"What does that mean?", Nico said, now staring at Chloe with AWE on his face. 

  
"EW, GET IT OFF ME WHY ARE THERE FIREFLIES ON MY HEAD EW GET IT OFF IM ALLERGIC EW EW EW EW GROSS BLEH- Wait... thats the Greek gods/goddesses sign! WOW! Does that mean..." 

"Yes, Chloe. It means... you are the child of Aphrodite, but you were BLESSED BY ALL THE GODS!"   
  
"But- But- IM A TOMBOY! NOT A GIRLY GIRL!" 

~~Next day bc 2nd grader me didn't write a bunch of scenes soooo~~  
  
Chloe's POV

I was ready for the next week at Camp Half Blood. I was already a prodigy!  
  
Anyways, I went down to the swordfighting arena, where I say Percy Jackson. I guess I would spar with him! 

"Hey Percy. Ready to get beat?", I asked, a sneer making its way onto my face

  
"Im not, because I wouldn't get beat.", Percy said, a cUtE grin making its way onto his face. 

We sparred, and I beat him, even though it was my first ay at Camp Half-Blood!  
  
"WOW Chloe, you are SOOOO good!" 

I grinned and headed to Archery, where I was ALSO a naturaly prodigy, doing better than even the Apollo kids! 

**A/N And thats it. Apparently I couldn't be bothered to finish this fic, which I wrote in 3rd o 4th grade.**


End file.
